


Progeny

by 73stargazer



Series: Generations [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis:Post-Generations. First in "generations" series.  Picard contemplates the Nexus and his life after his brother and nephew die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Apologies there has been no writing. I have terrible carpal tunnel and am in treatment. Hoping to avoid surgery! I want to write more, but I need to give it a rest or I won’t be able to do my job. I’ll try to post when I can. So sorry!

“ I didn’t come here for a glass of Chateau Picard,” teases Beverly, dropping onto the sofa in Picard’s quarters after a long day.

Handing her a glass of rich cabernet sauvignon from the estate, Picard manages a weak smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Beverly studies his expression cautiously as Picard settles beside her with his own glass of wine. “Jean-Luc, we’ve hardy spoken since Veridian III. It’s been chaos.”

Rolling his eyes, Picard leans back into the sofa cushion. “Seems I’ve hashed it out at great lengths with Troi.”

“You don’t want to talk about it?” surmises Beverly, slightly miffed. Truthfully, she is pained that he would not want to discuss the destruction of the ship with her, not to mention his entirely unique experience. They’ve been through so much together, she’s slightly offended that he wouldn’t turn to her after such a dark hour. 

Sighing, Picard shakes his head. “No, uh, that’s not it. I…uh, I don’t know what to say.”

Watching the tortured expression pass across the lines of his face, Beverly brings her glass to her lips and takes a small sip. “Tell me about the Nexus.” 

Inhaling deeply, Picard rotates his glass in his hands, watching the wine. “It’s…indescribable, really.It can be…anything you want. Your dreams, your fantasies, your heart’s desire.”

“What was it for you?” Beverly inquires gently, setting her glass on the table in front of them. 

“Family,” admits Picard solemnly. “I had a wife, four children. It was Christmas in France and we had a lovely feast. It was…wonderful.”

Studying the infinitesimal smile in the corner of his mouth, Beverly half-smiles. “That’s your greatest dream?”

Turning to gaze into her eyes, Jean-Luc shrugs. “I guess I hadn’t considered it. I was content. The Enterprise, our crew, this has been my life for so long. However, with Robert and Rene’s passing, I reckon I’ve been reflecting on my legacy, the choices I’ve made.”

Bobbing her head in empathetic understanding, Beverly inches closer. “You have regrets that you’ve dedicated your life to command at the expense of a family?”

Stroking his chin, Picard gazes into the depth of her clear blues eyes, reflecting on her words. “Perhaps. I thought I wanted progeny to carry on the Picard family line.”

“That’s understandable. With your nephew gone, now you feel like you have no heirs,” summarizes Beverly, watching as Picard sets his glass on the table next to hers.

“I never told you…” begins Jean-Luc shakily. “I was so worried, when the ship went down. When I got back, all I wanted was to get back to you, to see if you were alright.”

Eyes dilating, Beverly stares into his widened hazel eyes. “I was fine, Jean-Luc.”

“I know,” states Jean-Luc sheepishly. “But, I couldn’t relax until I was certain. It was…sickening, to see the corpse of the Enterprise, to wonder if my crew were trapped or casualties of the destruction. I…I briefly considered that it wouldn’t be worth stepping closer if I couldn’t weather this storm with you.”

Mouth agape, Beverly grabs his hand, her heart aching. “Jean-Luc, why didn’t you tell me? Why have you been avoiding me?”

Running his tongue over his lips, Jean-Luc bows his head. “When I was in the Nexus, I finally realized when I wanted, what I truly needed.”

“What do you want?” Beverly asks in a whisper.

Lifting his head, Jean-Luc stares fervently at Beverly. “You.”

In the moment, Beverly’s heart skips and she is surprised, unable to form a response.

Inhaling deeply, Jean-Luc smiles broadly. “Beverly, I’ve loved you for decades. I’ve been a bloody fool for not taking action. I want you. I need you. Please….”Choking on his words, Jean-Luc stutters.” Please tell me you feel the same.”

Leaning forward, Beverly lays a hand on his cheek, her eyes gazing astonishingly into his. “Show me.”

Beaming, Jean-Luc snakes his hands around her waist and pulls her hips flush to his, covering her lips with his in a deep, urgent kiss.

With her other hand gripping his shoulder, Beverly briefly breaks off, grinning into Jean-Luc’s lips. “I do. I want you, too.”

Lacing his fingers through her hair, Jean-Luc stares at her dancing eyes. “I love you, Beverly.”

“I love you, too,” Beverly whispers against his lips, tracing his jawline with her index finger. 

Pecking her lips, Jean-Luc’s other hand caresses her lower back, just revelling in the new intimacy. “Relax. I’m going to show you exactly how much.”

Rubbing his neck, Beverly chuckles lightly. “I’m looking forward to it. But, before we get too comfortable, you should know I’m not giving you four children, Picard.”

Laughing heartily, Picard is grateful for the comic relief and her light-hearted attitude. After the destruction of his ship and the physical and mental toll it had taken on his crew, he welcomes the playfulness. “Perhaps there’s room for some negotiation?”

Peppering feathery kisses along his mouth, Beverly heatedly meet his eyes . “Let’s just take our time. We’ve waited so long, there’s no need to rush now.”

“Agreed,” acquiesces Jean-Luc easily, once again burying a hand in her hair, returning her kisses. After all, this is merely the beginning. They’ve only just created something new, and now they have the opportunity to nurture and grow their relationship into something better, the best of both of them.


End file.
